totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary
Zachary Conteh, labeled The Sneaky Whiner, was an African-Canadian contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile If things go bad, he whines. If he loses, he whines that people were hard on him on purpose. If he wins, he whines that people went easy on him on purpose. The blame goes to everyone else, and he's always there to throw it off; he's the kind of guy you want to throttle. Zachary has gone through life blaming and whining. In his eyes, everyone is out to get him. Whether it's because he's black, the clothes he wears, his opinions, or his hair, it's gotta be some reason. He plays the race card, the "friends with punks" card, and even the gender card (that last one didn't work well). He loves movies (though he complains about every flaw he can find), and he loves skateboarding (though he complains the school won't let him grind on the campus). He has a lot of other hobbies, but complaining always seems to tag along. His peers worry about him. He doesn't have any plans for the future, and whenever any one asks him, he shrugs and says, "What does it matter? The man will just keep me down." For years, "the man" has been doing a lot of suppressing in Zachary's view, but who he is has never been clear. Zachary claims he stands up for himself, but he is usually a follower. He always hangs out with the same group at school, does the same things they do, and agrees with them (and complains about all that too). This habit may lead him to allying with some unsavory people in TDC2. So Zachary will be joining TDC2 with about as much hope as Clive does (maybe even less). Will he stop complaining and build some real character? Will his whining earn his some rather bitter rivals? And can he pull his pants up all the way, possibly? Coverage Zachary debuted thirteenth into the game.﻿ He immediately started complaining minorities never get anywhere in the show, and then tripped over Rodney. The show carried on with him continuously complaining and making snide comments. As the game picked up, Zachary was drafted by Valerie to help her out in the contest, and soon, he started to love how much he could get done. Also, the relationship went from grudging help to physically active. Zachary became more crafty, and started working on eliminating people. He has started a major feud with Yoshi, angering the warrior with his comments, and also cutting his hair and smearing glue in it when he slept. Zachary also has upset a good deal of other contestants, ranging from his bothering Anita with forward movements, to upsetting the normally peaceful DJ and Justin. As the contest picks up, Zachary has become much more diabolical, and one can only wonder how far he will go. He has started to court Sadie, in hopes of getting her votes and help in challenges, while having voted off Katie who had doubted his sincerity. Love Interests Zachary has been involved in two girls, Valerie and Sadie. Valerie is his true love interest, which started off with him thinking she was just going to use him like a politician; however, he grew to love her cruel strategies, and how physical she would get when excited. The two have begun a secret relationship, how far is unknown, but grows stronger as both realize the freedom they are experiencing. Sadie is Zachary's fake relationship. He at first was asked by Katie if he was interested, but blew her off completely. When he and Valerie realized how Sadie liked him, he changed his tune and started to flirt with her. Many are dubious, and rightly so, as Zachary has said in private confessionals and Valerie that he really has no interest in her and is planning to use her. VR Challenges﻿ Zachary has only survived the Super VR. In the Zombie challenge, he was devoured by zombie sharks. In the Vampire challenge, he was taken down by vampires. In the Alien challenge, he was defeated by one of the cheesy-looking, overpowered aliens. In the Giant Monster challenge, he was consumed (off-screen) by the giant centipede. Trivia *﻿Zachary's full name is Zachary Conteh. *Zachary is one of the few contestants that has a tattoo (others including Geoff, Sandra, and Mandy). *His shirt logo is a dragon's skull with glowing red eyes. It's supposed to look like an aggressive band's symbol. *Despite his negative and anti-social attitude, he still makes friends with people like Owen, who is very easy-going. *Zachary is racist against white people, yet he calls other people racist to hide this fact. He also often insists that Yoshi is a "racist white boy", despite the fact that he is Asian. *According to his official profile: **Zachary likes movies, skateboarding and arcade games. **Zachary dislikes when things are unfair (and to him, they always are). **He's on TDB because he feels that people like him aren't represented enough. **Zachary's favorite TDI originals are Leshawna, Duncan, Geoff, Owen, and Chef. *'''SPOILER ALERT!: '''A new love triangle is going to be formed between Zachary, Valerie, and Sadie. *Among the fans, Zachary is considered to be the most annoying. Gallery TDB Valerie.jpg|Valerie, Zachary's real interest, drawn by Cid-Vicious. Sadie.png|Sadie, who Zachary is pretending to have feelings for. TDC2 Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi, Zachary's most fervent rival. image.jpg Related Pages *Zachary and Colin *Zachary and Sadie *Zachary and Valerie *Zachary and Yoshi Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Hybrid Category:The Dusk Category:The Slayers Category:Males